H O N E S T L Y
by Chya Cloud Currant
Summary: Jujurlah pada hatimu, maka kau akan menemukan kebahagian yang tak terkira. SasuNaru Slight ItaNaru.


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuxNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Angst, Humor and Romance**

**Warning : Pokoknya di tangan saya semua jadi BL hahaha#Di tampol**

**H O N E S T L Y by Chya Could**

Namikaze Naruto.

Ya siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, seorang pemuda tampan berumur 16 tahun pada oktober lalu ini. Dengan rambut berwarna keemasan dan mata bak samudra luas di lautan, bibir mungil merah mudanya serta tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipi lembutnya. Siapa yang mampu menolak pesona yang di milikinya.

Dengan langkah tenang seorang Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya di Konoha High School ini. Menghiraukan tatapan penuh nafsu dari para fansnya Naruto tetap memacu stabil langkah elegantnya.

Di bukanya perlahan pintu kelas yang bertuliskan XI E itu, membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk menatap langsung sang Namikaze yang tidak membalas tatapan mata mereka. Mata biru indahnya hanya terfokus pada tempat duduknya yang berada di barisan ketiga bangku kedua yang ada.

Tiba di tempat duduknya, Naruto masih juga tidak melihat pandangan semua orang padanya. Bahkan dia memilih untuk memperbaiki handset yang masih menggantung indah di lehernya.

Sekelompok pemuda yang melihat kejadian itu dari bangku paling ujung di dalam kelas itu hanya menyunggingkan serigaian jahat milik mereka. 'Musuh' bebuyutan kelompok tersebut telah datang dan saatnya untuk memulai peperangan dengan sang pemuda pirang. Berdiri perlahan, mereka gagal menjalankan rencana sang 'Leader' karena kehadiran sang Guru yang akan memulai pelajaran mereka pada pagi hari ini. Mendengus kesal akhirnya pemuda yang terdiri dari Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba tersebut kembali mendudukan bokong mereka pada kursinya masing-masing.

Seorang Guru bermasker hitam membawa buku mesum berwarna orange yang di ketahui buatan Jiraiya sang Novelis terkenal corethentaicoret mengacung indah di tangannya- tanda bangga. Dengan senyum yang terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit, Guru tersebut berkata dengan santai tidak menghiraukan tatapan bosan sang Murid yang sudah bosan kelakuan Guru mesumnya ini.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini. Buka buku matematika kalian halaman 20 Bab 3 sekarang!"

Hah?

Mungkin itulah kata yang mereka ucapkan di kepala mereka ketika kecengokan menyergap sebagian murid yang ada di dalam kelas XI E. Bagaimana tidak mereka kira sang Guru akan menjelaskan tentang jalan kehidupan atau membantu seorang nenek di jalan. Tapi ini malah langsung menyuruh membuka buku. 'Huh! Menyebalkan' pikir mereka.

Tidak ingin melihat seorang Kakashi Hatake marah, serentak semua murid melakukan perintah tak terbantahkan seorang Kakashi- minus Naruto,Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya yang sedari tadi telah mengeluarkan buku masing-masing.

Drrrrttttttt Drrrrrrrttttt Drrrrrtttt

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini membuat Kakashi berkata "Yak! Sekian pelajaran kita hari ini. Sampai bertemu lain waktu terima kasih,"

Tidak menunggu jawaban murid-muridnya Kakashi segera meninggalkan kelas tersebut untuk menemui Iruka, koibito tercintanya sekaligus pengasuh sang Namikaze muda yang sempat tadi di ajarnya tadi. Menyerigai mesum Kakashi ingin melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan Iruka nanti. Membuat sebagian murid yang melihat serigaian mesum itu hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria. Dasar guru mesum!

-Caf Sekolah Konoha High School-

Naruto yang sedari tadi asyik memakan makan siangnya sontak berhenti menyuap makanan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya ketika melihat lima orang pemuda dengan salah satunya seorang pemuda emo dengan serigaian jahat di sunggingkan di bibirnya berdiri angkuh di depannya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Mendengus kesal Naruto menggangkat wajah tampannya yang selalu menjadi incaran para Seme di sekolahnya. Karena menurut mereka seorang Namikaze Naruto memanglah tampan untuk ukuran seorang gadis tapi menurut pemikiran asli mereka Naruto adalah pemuda yang paling manis di Konoha.

"Ck, ada Uchiha-_Teme_ dan kroni-kroninya rupanya," serigaian jahat tersungging indah di bibir mungil pemuda berambut kuning emas ini membalas serigaian jahat milik Uchiha bungsu tersebut denga kadar lebih merendahkan. Teman-teman Sasuke berkedut kesal mendengar nada meremehkan itu keluar begitu mulus dari kerongkongannya. Menahan diri mereka untuk tak melayamgkan bogem mentah mereka kepada pemuda pirang ini.

"Dasar _Dobe_ bodoh," kata Sasuke dengan nada tenang tidak menghiraukan perkataanya barusan membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu memandang tajam dirinya mengirimkan aliran listrik di kedua matanya.

Dengan emosi yang sudah berada di ubun-ubun Naruto mengebrak meja makannya, membuat sebagian orang yang sedang makan tenang tersedak seketika. Berusaha mengambil minum yang tidak jauh dari mereka untuk menetralisir rasa kaget karena hampir mati tersebut. Ini akan berlanjut pikir orang-orang yang melihat Namikaze tunggal itu sudah bersiap menghajar Uchiha muda songgong nan brengsek itu.

"Jangan pangil aku _Dobe, Teme_ bodoh!" serunya sembari mengacungkan jari lentiknya kehadapan pemuda Uchiha yang kini menatap malas dirinya.

"Dan kau jangan memanggilku _Teme,_ baka-_Dobe_," balasnya membalikan kata-kata sang Namikaze, membuat pemuda pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya tanda cemberut. Berjalan pelan Sasuke menyentil pelan dahi pemuda yang lebih pendek 5 cm darinya itu membuat Naruto melancarkan sebuah tinju yang kena telak di pipi putihnya.

'BUGH!'

Mereka yang berada di dalam caf tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat pertengkaran antara dua orang keren di sekolah mereka. Karena bagi mereka sehari tanpa perkelahian _Teme-Dobe_ kayaknya tidak lengkap. Berbeda dengan penghuni Caf, teman-teman Sasuke yang melihat hal itu sontak membelalakan mata mereka yang ber-iris berbeda-beda itu. Dengan sigap mereka memegangi 'Leader' mereka yang terhuyung kebelakang karena pukulan tersebut. Mengheryitkan dahi ketika melihat Sasuke yang tidak berniat membalas pukulan tersebut. Padahal biasanya Sasuke tidak segan-segan untuk membalas tapi sekarang? Ada apa dengan Sasuke pikir mereka serentak.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kau boleh seenaknya menyentil dahiku _Teme_!" ucapnya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk kesal pemuda itu, sedangkan Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"Baka Otouto, kau apakan lagi Naru-chanku?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang perawakannya mirip dengan orang yang di sebutnya 'Otouto' itu.

"Ck, Baka-Aniki kenapa suka-suka aku!" balasnya ketus kepada sang kakak yang bernama Uchiha itachi itu kesal. Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya yang sewarna dengan langit malam itu bosan. Tidak menghiraukan sang adik yang kini memberikan death glare paling sadis yang di milikinya, dan tentu saja itu tidak berlaku untuk Uchiha sulung ini. Dengan langkah tenang di langkahkan kakinya ke arah sang Uke tercinta yang resmi menjadi pacarnya pada bulan lalu itu. dan sungguh Itachi tidak ingin mengingat hal indah sekaligus hal buruk dalam hidupnya itu.

Sesampainya di depan Naruto pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu segera mencium kening sang Namikaze di depan banyak orang tanpa malu-malu. Karena pasangan sejenis di sekolah elit macam KHS sudah sangat lumrah jadi jangan heran dengan banyaknya para gadis yang berubah menjadi fujoshi dengan pasangan paling hot mereka ItaNaru.

Naruto mendapat ciuman itu hanya memandang Itachi kesal bagaimana tidak sekarang mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya teralihkan pada pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang sedari tadi memutar bola matanya bosan. Apa-apaan-kalian-berdua? Naruto yang mengerti tatapan penuh penghinaan itu, sontak marah besar hampir saja dia kembali memukul Sasuke jika Itachi tidak membawanya menjauh dari TKP.

"Lepaskan aku_ keriput_! Aku belum puas memukul si _Teme_!" serunya yang seketika menjadi bersweatdrop-ria bagi para fujoshi yang mendengar perkataan Uke tercinta Itachi. Tak terkecuali untuk Itachi yang kini timbul pemikiran besar untuk pundung di pojokan kantin karena kata-kata _'keriput'_ begitu indahnya keluar dari sosok 'cantik' itu.

Mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Naruto, Itachi segera menepis niatan nistanya itu. Lebih baik dia konsentrasi pada pacarnya yang masih ingin memukul Otouto kesayangannya itu karena Itachi masih sangat sayang dengan sang adik.

"Sudahlah Naru-chanku Ukeku yang cantik kita pergi dari sini,"

Perkataan Itachi sukses membuat Naruto yang memberontak berhenti seketika dengan wajah merah padam entah itu marah atau malu, author takut menanyakannya entar di rasengan XD

"Pasangan bodoh," komentar Sasuke ketika duo orang bodoh-menurut Sasuke itu menghilang di balik pintu masuk-keluar Caf tersebut. Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke segera melangkah menyusul dua orang 'bodoh' yang telah lebih dulu keluar dari tempat yang bisa di katakan sebagai sarang fujoshi gila yang kini bergosip hal yang tidak-tidak tentang pasangan ItaNaru tak terkecuali Pasangan NejiGaa dan ShikaKiba terbawa-bawa dari percakapan tak penting para fujoshi yang merupakan teman-teman sejati sang Uchiha yang secara serempak mengikuti kata hati bahwa 'cinta tak mengenal gender' yang merupakan ajaran sesat seorang Uchiha Itachi yang di realisasikan pada kehidupan nyatanya.

Saling berpadangan secara serempak mereka mengedikan bahu ketika melihat seorang Sasuke berjalan keluar Caf tanpa bicara apapun lagi. Sasuke aneh! pikir mereka serempak.

Pelajaran kedua tidak di isi dengan pelajaran selanjutnya karena guru yang akan mengajar berhalangan hadir karena sakit maka dari itu setelah inside memalukan di caf sekolah, Naruto berusaha membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dengan cara membaca sebuah buku kimia yang memang pelajaran selanjutnya setelah istirahat siang. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam eboni mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kursi Naruto yang kosong karena di tinggal oleh pemiliknya.

"Hai Naru-chan!" sapanya ketika melihat pemuda pirang itu melihat ke arahnya yang tengah tersenyum tipis. Naruto membalas senyum pemuda yang bernama Sai itu manis. Membuat rona merah menjalari pipi pucat pemuda itu.

"Hai, ada apa Sai?" Tanyanya pelan mata birunya memandang Sai untuk menunggu jawaban pemuda itu.

"Aah! Tidak apa-apa Naru-chan," jawabnya kaget karena di Tanya dengan pandangan melekat. "Aku hanya ingin Tanya kau sedang ngapain sih?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Sudah jelas-jelas baca buku masa gak lihat sih? Pikirnya. "Baca buku Sai," sahutnya sambil kembali memandang sederet rumus yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Sai hanya merengut mendengar jawaban pemuda itu tapi dia tetap berusaha agar Naruto mau berbicara dengannya walau hanya pertanyaan tak penting yang selalu terlontar darinya.

#

"Sasuke-kun!" pangilan seorang gadis membuat pemilik nama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang sedari tadi tertumbuk pada teman-temannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya Sasuke melihat pemilik rambut sewarna dengan kelopak bunga sakura itu melambai riang padanya. Tersenyum tipis Sasuke melambai balik pada kekashinya itu, mengisyaratkan agar gadis yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu mendekat padanya.

Mengerti gadis itu berlari kecil di dalam kelas yang memang sedari tadi sudah gaduh menambah kegaduhan yang ada ketika gadis cantik itu mencium kecil pipi Sasuke. Menyisahkan riuhan "Huu!" nyaring yang ada di dalam kelas.

Mendengus kesal Naruto mulai berdiri pelan dari kursinya karena belajarnya terganggu akan riuhan akibat perlakuan sepasang kekashi yang menurut Naruto terlalu lebay untuk di lakukan. Sai yang memang belum puas berbicara dengan sang Namikaze itu sontak mengengam tangan mulus Naruto mencegahnya untuk pergi menjauhinya.

Naruto hanya mengeryitkan dahi melihat tangan Sai yang memegangnya membuat semua gadis yang memang sudah beralih menjadi fujoshi itu malah mengambil foto seenak jidat mereka. Sepertinya hint SaiNaru menjadi objek khayalan mereka dalam threesome dengan sang Uchiha sulung.

Wow! Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang seru demi mendapatkan Uke yang manis seperti Namikaze-san, pikir para fujoshi itu.

Sakura yang tidak sengaja melihat hal itu dari pangkuan Sasuke sontak mengerutkan dahi. 'Bukannya Namikaze-san Uke Itachi-san?' pikirnya. Penasaran dengan hal itu sontak kembali menghadap ke arah pacarnya. "Sas! Bukannya itu Ukenya Itachi-san?" Tanya sambil menunjuk sang Namikaze yang masih dalam gengaman tangan Sai.

Sasuke yang melihat sesuai petunjuk Sakura itu hanya menyerigai melihat hal itu. mengirim sinyal tak mengenakkan bagi Saskura ketika teman-teman Sasuke melakukan hal sama dengan sang 'leader'. Rasa bersalah merasuki benak Sakura ketika melihat tatapan tidak mengenakkan di berikan pada pemuda pirang itu.

"What?" Tanya Naruto yang sekian lama terdiam dalam posisinya. Tersentak Sai segera melepaskan gengaman tangannya pada tangan halus sang bangsawan. Tidak menghiraukan jawaban apa yang akan terlontar Naruto meninggalkan semua orang yang masih menatapnya lekat-lekat sedari tadi, bahkan pandangan menusuk adik dari Semenya sendiri.

TBC Kekeke jangan bunuh saya broooo!

Saya tahu fic saya abal banget tapi bagaimana lagi inilah yang ada di otak saya uoooowww!

Itachi : Author geblek kenape My Naru-Chan bilang gue yang ganteng ini keriput hah!*gacung2in skrip*

Chya : Jangan salahin ane dunks kan My Koi yang bilang weekh!*juluri lidah ke Itachi*

Itachi : Kurang aj-

Sasuke : Siapa yang Naru-Chan lu hah! Baka-Aniki?*aura berbahaya*

Itachi : Glek!#nelen ludah susah payah. Hai Ototou hari yang cerah ya!*Background hujan petir*

Chya : Udah Sas, gibeng aja mumpung ada kesempatan!*Nyantai bener yak nie orang*

Sasuke : Itachi MATI KA-

-omongan Sasuke ke putus-

Naruto : Mau kau apakan Semeku _Teme_ jelek HAH!*Gacung2gin golok*

Sasuke :-Sasuke pundung di pojokan- Padahal kan gue Semenya dia hikshiks#Nangis guling2.

Chya : -Sweetdroped- Bodoh!

Itachi : Oh my Naruchan sayang!#Lari2 ke arah Naruto dengan efek dramatis.

Naruto : Ayo keriput kita pergi#Gandengan tangan berdua.

Sasuke makin desperet lihatnya.

Sasuke : Lebih baik gue bunuh diri!

Chya : Kagak bisa Sas! Lu punya kontrak ama gua jadi tunggu nie fic abal kelar baru lu boleh bunuh diri okeee!

Sasuke : Sialan loe, gue tahu kalu nie fic lu yang buat pasti gue yang selalu menderita. Buktinya di fic loe yang judulnya My Uzumaki My Love gue juga menderita#Death glare

Chya : Biarin WEEEKH!-julurin lidah- minta ripiu sono lu dasar bodoh!

Sasuke : Hidup gua ancur hikshiks… minta ripiu dongs?-wajah melas-

Chya : -Sweetdrop- Enek gua lihat lu kayak gitu Sas! Udah ah gua mau ambil foto ItaNaru dulu ah!-Ningalin Sasu-

-Di belakang sana Sasuke makin kenceng nangisnya-hahaha*ketawa laknat*


End file.
